


In the Shower

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: written for Kinktober 2020 Scott's shower is interputed
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 25





	In the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twenty-three of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

In the Shower

“Stiles, we’ve talked about this,” he said annoyed as Stiles stepped into the shower with him, it wasn’t that he didn’t love sharing a shower it was that it didn’t tend to actually accomplish the goal of getting clean.

“We over slept Scott, there isn’t time for us to take two,” Stiles said and that was certainly true but Stiles getting into the shower with him wasn’t likely to make them be on time. “Relax Scotty, I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Stiles gave him an innocent smile and he went back to scrubbing himself wondering if he could even count to ten before Stiles touched him. He made it all the way to nine before he felt Stiles hands on his back. “Just doing your back,” Stile said trying and failing to sound innocent.

“Ah fuck it, we are so going to be late” he said turning and kissed Stiles hard as he dragged him more under the spray. He ignored the smart ass remark Stiles made when they broke apart and just kissed him again. Stiles hands were wandering all over his body and he could feel their erections already pressing together so there was no way the shower was ending any time soon and they would definitely be late but it would be worth it, it always was.

The End


End file.
